Kingdom of Noravea
The Kingdom of Noravea, formerly known as Nevronda Background Following the conclusion of the Constantino Nevrondan War, The Republic of Nevronda, was stripped of leadership after the execution of the clegric and his theocratic cabinet. Much of the national economy was ruined, people refused to cooperate with the occupying troops, and crime rised to high levels. Finally in 3237, a local warlord named Ulfric Lothgar reached the capital city (at the time called Baltigrad), establishing himself High King of Norea, General Loret De Mola quickly pushed the Constantino Senate to recognize the Lothgar government. In 3238 Ulfric began expanding his plans for a new Kingdom under his rule. First beginning with the rebuilding in Baltigrad which was renamed Grand Augustus (Kvatch Augus), appointing Halfdan Stonefist as Jarl of Kvatch. After this appointment, a referendum was made public to which asked if Norea would be “An old way or a new way” (a reference to Noravean distaste for technology) On April 13th, 3237 most technology was banned from Norea. The people did however use machinery, but to limited extense. Much of the original peoples of Norea, died during the mass poisonous attacks made by radicals, leaving the northmen (Nords) to become the main ethnic group in the nation. Norea quickly became crowded, and High King Ulfric asked the Ishvali leadership to help push out the Kurds who were occupying the southern portion of the nation, thus going to war with Soviet Kurdistan. Not wanting a war Gaius Mustang pleaded with General Loret de Mola to protect Ulfric until Norea can expand into the anarchic regions in the west and east. With Constantino protection Ulfric managed to bring most of the nation under his rule, with the exception of the south where another warlord by the name of Ingjadr Hadvar, who was also a Nord but backed by the Kurds. Soviet-Nord War Government Noravea is the newest addition to the empire, however the vast cultural difference has made most Constantinos in Constantine to refer to them as Las Yumas. Noravea is neither a economical or military but a political interest to the Helot. The Kingdom of Noravea is ruled by Ulfric Lothgar, only 24 years old, that nation is micromanaged by a system of RadikJarls or just Jarls. These Jarls act as Kings in their respective holds and act as a council of trustees to the High King. Culture Ishval Ishval became an incorporated region in the Kingdom of Noravea as it expanded, the Ishvali people did not object to the addition, but appaluded it. Ishval contains 4 tribes of people, who are collectively called Ishvali. But to get into more detail, the four tribes are the Pellans (Pale Yans), Berber, The Seminoles and The Caledonians. Pellan Pellans are very noticeable due their desert skin, and gray eyes. They stand no taller then 5'7 on average, and are very good salesmen. Caledonians The Caledonians are the most feared of all the tribes in Ishval, born in the high foggy mountains in the northeast. They are very agressive when others venture into their terroritory, but do imploy diplomacy before action is taken. Although they are not the friendliest with the Nords or Constantinos, they do respect their strength. The Caledonians, due to the mountainous region they reside in, do not live in cities or towns but in medium sized villages, despite their appearance they are very tech savy, buiilding tech exo suits, to help their miners crack rock faster. The Seminole The Seminole are a mixed race tribe, most do not share any common trait except for language. Based mostly in the swamps and mangroves of central Ishval, They are a scholar focused people, studying the Planets Aires, Crysis, Golden Rainbow and Kebir Blue heavily, often refering to them as Gods. They mainly trade and travel using the Ber River to the City of Gronz. Berbers The Berbers are the most populous of the Ishvali Tribes, Metropolitian, Scientific and Warming, The Berbers are the face of Ishval, although most of their early history is lost, most Ishvali scholars believe the berbers were not orginially an Ishval tribe but Lundanese or Aylied. It was after the first contact with Constantine (3099), that the Berbers got their name. Berber is thought to be a corruption of Los Aburridos (The Bored Ones) but over time became Los Barbudos (the Bearded Ones). Economy The Economy of Noravea is developing. It's main industry seems to stem from tourism and logging. The nation receives billions of dollars in aid from Constantine and Lundan, to build enviromentally stable cities, of which Noravea has only two major cities and thousands of villages and hamlets. Religion Category:Defunct Country Category:Imperial Union of Constantine